In general, battery modules mounted on, for example, electric cars or hybrid vehicles are constituted by connecting multiple electric cells in series or parallel with each other via busbars (see Patent Document 1, for example). Such a battery module includes detection terminals for detecting a state of the electric cells, and detection electric wires connected to the detection terminals.